


I'm sorry dad...

by Funnybone800



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Crying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Other, Pain, Physical Abuse, crying child, dont worry uhh comfort, guilt tripping, highkey self projecting, lesser dad comforts lancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7867761--Mr. Dad was in a bad mood and Lancer just kept talking.The 'physical abuse' part is mostly uhhh him grabbing lancer and throwing him a bit or grabbing his arm too hard? not too graphic or anything but ya... just in case! be careful if that makes you uncomfy





	I'm sorry dad...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lancer and rouxls but sad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431582) by thelostmoongazer. 



> this is AWFUL bc it's 6am and I'm v tired and I didn't reread this!!!!! Also it's my first time writing out these characters onto paper so things are off and I'm mainly self projecting. Anywho? hope you like it??????????????/  
>  
> 
> this was inspired by 'thelostmoongazer' on tumblr for his art of rouxls hugging a crying lancer! ;http://thelostmoongazer.tumblr.com/post/179941726072/sup-bitches-im-here-to-reclaim-my

               Lancer was a dumb kid- sure. And he was spoiled to everyone in the castle. This kid practically BATHED in privileges after all, he got so many toys, allowed his bike to be on fire. He was allowed to curse and boss and whine. He was a spoiled twit to most who thought of him. The kid who ran around practically yelling at everyone to do what he told them. They only did it because they had to, or his dad would tear them to shreds like monkey bread. He got everything he ever wanted. Didn’t he?  
              

 Except for a father who loved him that is.

* * *

 

               Lancer sat silently in his fathers thrown room. Watching him work do whatever it was kings do. He was mostly appointing people to do things, and 100% yelling at them. Once the room was quiet Lancer spoke up. “D-dad?” He walked over, smiling as bright as he could. “Do you think you could listen to my- “  
               “No.” his father let out a gruffed huff. “I told you to stop listening to those Mp3’s anyways.” His father stood, looking for something in the rubble of treasures. Lancer cleared his throat.  
               Bouncing a big on his toes he walked over. “Do you think we could hang out then!!!”  
               “We’re already ‘ _hanging’ out_. Now pipe down or you’re leaving this room.” He let out a low growl. Lancer whined.

               “B-but dad I want you to uhm- to talk to me! Maybe we could play a board game or we could even take a walk around the kingdom! And-“  
               “ **Shut up** lancer. If you’re so god damned bored why don’t you go play with the trillions of toys I’ve given you. You barely touch them.”  
               Lancer bit his tongue. “I- well I like them I just…” His dad looked over. “I didn’t…well- I don’t need them and-“  
               His dad growled a bit louder. Walking over. Lancer shook a bit. Stepping back. “ _Ungrateful brat_.” He barked. “I get you everything you need in this world and you still want more? Spoiled is what you are.”

               Lancer looked at the ground. Tears pricked in his eyes and he started to shake. He tried to stop the tears, but he was only nine after all. Crying came without a warning. “B-u-d-dad” he looked at him. Feeling the anger radiate off his father. He was already in a bad mood! Of course Lancer had to make it worse. “Get out of here” His dad let out a thick snarl, his stomach mouth curling into a more unpleasant scowl then his face.

               Lancer stared at him, his mind not entirely comprehending what was meant. “Did you not hear me? Or are deliberately trying to piss me off? All I do is work and work for you and you thank me by not listening? **_GET OUT_**!” He howled. His hand moving up and grabbing Lancer.  
               “ungrateful twat! You’re lucky if I let you keep anything you own until you start listening to me for once”

               The hand around his throat hurt and he whined, feeling himself being tossed out of the thrown room. Lancer wheezed and sobbed. 

               “Stop crying.” He hissed. Watching as lancer stood up.   

               Lancer looked at his dad who stared angrily his way. Waiting for him to walk off. “I-I’m sorry dad I d-d-“  
               “Mean to ruin my day? I let you hang out for once… hff, and you just throw a fit. Get out of here.”  
               Lancer shook even more, quickly running off, his throat still ached as he sobbed and sobbed. The king just watched.

 

Why did Lancer have to do everything wrong?

* * *

 

               It had been a long day and Rouxl’s was busy messing around with the first Hardest puzzle. Should he put rocks in the boxes? Make them harder to push? He rubbed his chin, walking out of the room and into his shoppe, knowing by now Lancer would come around bothering him. But after about 15 minutes Rouxl’s grew a l _ittl_ e worried. He – well it was only obligation to watch the kings son. But he couldn’t help but worry for him.

               He shook his head. Going about his daily routine and ultimately forgetting about Lancer not coming to bother him.

* * *

 

               Lancer had nearly forgotten (he hadn’t) about his dad’s spat at him. It was normal after all, he was riding his bike around the castle as he usually did when he accidentally slammed his entire body into- A large number of boxes with what was probably fragile stuff in it. The workers that were there looked annoyed about him slamming into it. Even worse his dad who stood at the door way looked absolutely pissed off.

               His dad gestured for the workers to leave and possibly get replacements. Snarling at Lancer and grabbing him by the arm. “ _Do you know what you did_? Just broke a ton of priceless objects are you Happy with yourself?” He dragged Lancer. Who was pleading and telling him apologies. His dad and hurt his arm pretty bad, it was starting to cramp up.  
               The king ignored him however, yelling the whole way, he was really really angry. He just wouldn’t stop screaming. “ _Un **grate** ful – i **diot** -_“ all he could hear was the nonstop insults. “I thought you wanted to be like me one day?” He pounded, tossing lancer and the ground.  
               “I- *hic* I do!!” He looked at him. Standing up and shaking. He was trying to conceal his tears but they were already sliding down his face.

               “then start acting like it. I want you to start showing me respect from now on because I’m tired of this. You understand me?” lancer answered with a vigorous nod.

               His father stood straighter. “Good.”  
               It was quiet for a moment. They stared at eachother.

               "You do whatever I say when I say it, and do EVERYTHING that I tell of you, correct?"

                Lancer nodded, "C-Correct..."

               “Now get out of here, you break anything else and you’re _done_ ”

               Lancer stood and ran, his arm was bruised and his back was aching. He was crying so hard, he could hear his dad follow quiet behind. He wasn’t sure if he was watching where he was going or if he was just making it back to the thrown room.

* * *

 

               Rouxl’s was talking to one of those. What were they called? Rudeny… Rodney…….. rudy the r… no. Who cares, either way it was telling him about some of the puzzles in the rest of the castle and how they needed to be fixed when he felt that familiar -wrap around my leg and annoying- feeling of Lancers arms clamping around his leg. Rouxl’s scowled.

               “i doth not the timeth f'r this -“ he looked at him, before hearing a small anguished sob and quieting down.

               He felt a presence loom over them as his father appeared in the door way for a second. Huffing angrily before sauntering off somewhere else. Rouxl’s hand made it to Lancer’s head and gave him a small pat. Worry moving over him immediately.

               The guard looked worried but Rouxl’s assured them that he could take care of Lancer. Picking him up and quickly walking off to Lancers room. Sitting on the bed with Lancer sobbing heavily into his arms the whole way. “hey hey hey” Rouxls kept a soft voice, rocking him gently which made Lancer to squeeze him further.

               “What hath happened young sire?”

               Lancer sniveled, Looking at Rouxls for a moment and trying to calm down. “J-j-just made dad angry a-again I… K-Keep mess-Messing up.”  
               Rouxls felt his heart strings pull and a frown moved across his face, this isn’t the first time this would happen. The king would Finally let Lancer hang around him and he’d either hurt him during sparring, something else, or belittle him for doing something a kid down. Rouxls knew not much he could do about it, but it still hurt seeing the child so upset.

               Rouxls hugged him closer. “I’m sure thee didst nothing wrong of the sort. It’s okay. Cry it out if needeth.” Lancer did just that. Curling closer to Rouxls.

               At some point Lancer calmed down, still shaking however. “You fine now?”  
               “mostly…”  
               It was quiet for a moment, Lancer yawned real big and Rouxls laid him on the bed. “Mayhaps…Later we could listen to your Mp3’s since you had not entered my shoppe today?.”

               Lancer nodded and smiled, yawning again before curling into bed. “…Lesser dad?”  
               “Yes’th Lancer?”  
               “I love you…”  
               Rouxls was silent for a moment. “I love’th you too prince…Now receiveth some rest. I’ll maketh thee dinner and waketh thee later?”  
               “okay…Thank you.” He said before drifting off into sleep.  
               Rouxls left the room and sat in his shoppe, covering his face and letting out a wheezed sob. The poor prince he thought…

 

Maybe he should hang out with him more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see my art for specifically deltarune/undertale please visit my tumblr; funnybone800.tumblr.com  
> if you would like to follow my main blog where i post other art as well; cathper.tumblr.com


End file.
